My Little Emo
by RoxRox
Summary: Riku knew how to comfort an Emo. Riku/Roxas, mostly friendship but you could look at them as lovers. oneshot. contains swearing. AU. share the emolove and R&R please!


OMG. RikuRoku. If you don't like them gay, take this as just friends. Pretty much is just friends. Anyway.

Disclaimer: You and I both know who really owns it. So let's not waste time, aye?

* * *

The silver haired opened his locker and exchanged books. It was just another normal school day at Destiny High, and Riku, as always, was whistling some soft tune to himself, his mind free of any worries.

That lasted 'till a short, muttering blond appeared next to him, cursing at the locker door for being stubborn and not opening. Riku sighed.

"Rox, what happened?" he said casually as he pushed the shorter boy aside to open said boy's locker.

"... damn nurse... counselor... Sora... headache... " Roxas muttered under his breath, hardly to hear in the crowded corridor. Riku sighed again. The locker clicked and Roxas quickly exchanged books, just like Riku before. After locking it again, the two went to their first class. Luckily for them, Riku and Roxas shared most classes, only two of seven they didn't. Taking their seats at the back, Riku putting his books down with a soft thud, Roxas slamming his on the desk, making the poor wood shake. Riku shook his head.

Ah yes, Roxas had always been a little on the down side. Swore a lot when pissed, which he was almost constantly, several reasons being Sora, the school's nurse, Sora, the teachers, Sora, his parents, Sora, life in general and Sora. Whereas his twin brother Sora is very much the complete opposite of the blond teen. Always a cheesy grin curling his lips, the brunette seemed constantly to be happy about something. Riku swore that he had never seen him sad. Hence the reason why the two brothers don't get along very good. Roxas doesn't like all the cheeriness that Sora consists of, and the blond is also extremely annoyed by his twin's tries to cheer him up.

The silver haired threw a scrunched up note towards Roxas. It hit its target perfectly, and, much to Riku's amusement, got stuck in the hair gel dripping mass of blond spikes that belonged to his blue eyed friend. Riku had to duck into his books so no one would see him have a fit.

Roxas hasn't even noticed he had a piece of paper sticking graciously out of his hair.

Talk about being blond. Riku snickered. That got the golden-with-a-spot-white haired's attention.

"What?" he snapped. Riku looked away innocently. Roxas gave him the evil eye.

"What, Riku?!" he whispered. Riku kept reading his upside down book. Then the teacher spoke.

"Roxas, stop looking like you're going to commit bloody murder and focus on the work. And get that paper out of your hair."

Roxas scowled. Riku was dead after class. Luckily, the silver haired ran faster than his blond assassin.

And to add more luck, their next classes were separate. Take that, Rox.

So, after another hour of studying coughpretendingandactuallysleepingcough, Riku met up with the others for lunch. Including Roxas. Riku grinned sarcastically.

"Roxas, you look steamed." Axel commented. The blond threw a death sentence around. Riku grinned at his friend.

"C'mon, what happened? Talking is always better, ya know?" he said. The golden haired poked around in his salad while muttering something. Riku shifted to sit a little closer to him.

"What was that?" he whispered.

"The bloody nurse's assistant was being a pain in the ass again."The blond yawned while getting up, leaving his food untouched. Riku looked concerned at the disappearing teen.

As a matter of fact, Roxas did cut himself. Though that habit has been slowly disappearing, he still has to see the school's nurse on a regular base for counseling sessions since he refuses to go anywhere else unless dragged there. And said nurse had an assistant, a nurse in training, a slim, blond girl, close to Roxas' own age. Riku wouldn't mind her treating him, however Roxas had some age old grudge against her.

Riku sighed and stood up. "I have to pee."

"Gee, Riku, didn't need to know that! Keep the details to yourself." Kairi immediately started. The silver haired sped off before she could continue rant at him again.

He found his blond friend sitting in a corner in the locker room, hugging his legs. Riku sat down with him. There was a moment silence, not awkward silence but more of a thoughtful silence. Then Roxas broke it.

"She had... news." Riku barely even heard it. Roxas was a quiet person. The older boy nodded, clarifying he was listening.

"You know? About the... test." Riku nodded again. Roxas fully turned to see his friend.

"Riku, what would you do if someone told you you were bipolar?"

Riku's eyes widened, his mouth drooped a little and he leaned away from the blond. Said boy looked at his friend hopeful.

"Uh, I, uh... I, I don't know Roxas..." he said looking down."... But I know what I would do if a friend got told that." Roxas tilted his head a little.

"I'd be there for him. Anytime." Riku grinned. Roxas looked away, but the silver haired saw a smile curling the blond's lips. The bell for next class rung. Riku got up, then helped Roxas up.

"Thanks, Riku." Then he did something Riku would never have thought of; Roxas hugged him. Short, but warm. A soft smile came to him. The two started walking through the locker room.

"You know, I haven't cut in three weeks. That's good, right?" Roxas asked casually. Riku nodded.

"Would the others still like me if I stop? I mean, it's like a change in personality and..." his words went under at Riku's laugh.

"Roxas, Roxas,... My little Emo." He put his arm around the shorter boy's shoulder brotherly as they continued walking to their classes.

* * *

I love emos. they're so angsty. -u-

Lala. Aawwww, now isn't that cute. This actually happened to me. My friend, he is so sweet. I totally love him. And now, here's the big fat but. But he lives in America and is 20. so, a little far away and a little too old for dating. Sad now. He is so sweet to me. Like a big bro I never had. So sweet. But he actually came all the way down here, to me, just cause I was having an emotional breakdown(AKA, read Falling, then you'll know). Can you believe that? He is so sweet. Grabbed the next flight and came down. I love him so much.

Oh, and, I do hope you don't have anything against me rambling like this in my A/Ns, cuz a) my psychiatrist said talking about stuff is always good and b) I feel a lot better when I do tell. And it's totally awesome when you reply. It's good to know someone's listening. Luv and huggles as long as I'm in the mood!


End file.
